Mischief Managed
by EmilyLupin77
Summary: George writes a few letters to Fred the years after his death. R&R!


**Io non possedere nulla. Buon Compleanno a Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling, e Joey Richter! **

* * *

><p><span>Dear Fred,<span>

It's been a year since you died. I miss you know more then ever. I can't even look in a mirror without bursting into tears. It's so hard, living without you. Sometimes I go to sleep at night and hope that when I wake up in the morning, this will have all just been a dream. But its not a dream, its reality, and I need to face it.

I don't see how I'm ever truly going to get over it. I don't think I ever will, really. Not completely, at least.

Why us? Why did this have to happen to us? Did we do something so bad that God had to take you away from me?

Missing you always,

George

Dear Fred,

5 years. It's a bit easier now. I can actually look in a mirror most of the time without breaking down. I'm still not quite the same, though. I'm a different man.

I'm thinking about proposing to Angelina, but I'm scared. I don't know why, she loves me and I love her, I guess I'm just nervous.

I wish you were here to help me. You were always better with girls than I was, you'd know just what to do.

Still missing you,

George

Dear Fred,

8 years, now. The memory of you still haunts me every day. I long for the days when you were still with me. We were young and carefree, pranking Filch and goofing off with Peeves. Oh how I miss those days.

I'm married to Angelina. We have children, too: twins, Fred and Roxanne. I wish you could meet them; you'd love them as much as I do. Fred is just like you and I, always messing with his sister. He looks so much like us. Roxanne takes after her mother; she has a bad temper and no patience at all. They're inseparable, just like we were.

I keep thinking about how different life would be were you still here. I keep thinking, I probably wouldn't be the one who married Angelina. You were always so much nicer to her than I was. I hear her mumbling your name in her sleep sometimes; she misses you just as much as I do.

Love always,

George

Dear Fred,

It's been 10 years. _10 years_. It seems like just yesterday, really. It's gotten to the point where I don't really cry all that much anymore. I visit your grave every week without fail. Sometimes I sit there and just talk, hoping you can hear me. Its crazy, I know, but it brings me some comfort.

The twins are growing so fast. They'll be off to Hogwarts in a few years time. Both want to be in Gryffindor, and I don't doubt that they will. Fred is as mischievous as ever. I see so much of you in him, truly. Roxy is my little angel; I don't know what I'd do without her. I can honestly say I'd do anything for her, as long as it makes her happy.

I can just imagine you smirking at that and mocking me. I can't help it, you'd be the same way about her if you met her.

Always missing you,

George

Dear Fred,

These letters are getting less frequent, I'm sorry. It's been 20 years now. I don't know why I even keep writing these; I guess because it makes me feel a little better.

Mum and Dad are with you now. They lived long and fulfilling lives, and I'm quite proud of them. They must've been so happy to see you again. I know I would, were I them. I miss them, too, as much as you.

Fred and Roxy go to Hogwarts, now. They're both in Gryffindor, just like they wanted. Fred is best friends with James, Ginny and Harry's oldest son. I can't begin to count how many letters we have gotten about him getting detention for pranking and other trouble making. Roxy is really close to Neville's daughter, Thalia. They live just down the street, and Thalia spends most of the summer with us.

My hair is starting to turn gray, it's a little scary. Lee kept calling me an old geezer until I pointed out that he is actually older than us. That shut him up!

Steadily growing older,

George

Dear Fred,

It's almost been 35 years since you died. I'm getting so much older, Gred. I can feel that my time is coming. But I'm not scared, because I know that you'll be there when I finally arrive in Heaven. I'm happy that I'll get to see you again.

My children aren't children anymore. They've grown up and graduated and have families of there own now. I am so proud to be their father, I really am. I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful family.

Not much longer,

George

Dear Fred,

I lasted another 15 years. It's now been 50 years since you died. I can't wait to see you again, I know its happening any day now. I feel so old, watching all of my grandchildren grow up and in turn go to Hogwarts.

It's a little scary, now. I feel bad about leaving Angelina behind, but I know she's strong enough to get through these last few years of hers without me.

See you very soon,

George

A fortnight after writing the last letter, George Weasley died peacefully in his sleep.

He was buried later that week next to Fred. His head stone read:

"A clever husband,  
>a witty father,<br>a charming brother,  
>a beloved son,<br>a twin finally reunited.  
>Mischief managed."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure whether I like it or not. I definitely started tearing up writing it.<strong>

**Review? Constructive criticism is welcomed. **


End file.
